Kanata's Daisies
by ban101
Summary: Kanata is busy gardening! And Miyu... she has a secret admirer! and boy it's not Seiya! [kanataxmiyu] READ AND REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa and its characters, story or whatsoever.

"Good morning my little Miyu!" Nazoumu held out a rose into her face.

"ahh…? Good morning." Miyu accepted the flower and greeted him back.

"Look at yourself so jolly just because of a rose."

"Who asked you anyway!" Miyu said, pissed.

"I'm just stating an observation!" He shouted.

"I'm not speaking to you!" She turned her back and went on to her seat.

AFTER CLASS…

"A letter!" Miyu saw an envelope inside her locker as she opened it to change to her shoes.

"Miyu-chan what is that?" Nanami saw the letter too.

"Uhh somebody placed it in here."

"Hmmm I suppose it's a LOVE letter!" Aya teased.

"No I don't think so…" She smiled at them, confused.

"Yeah I don't think so either. I mean who would like Miyu?" Kanata came trying to irritate Miyu.

"Butt out of here Kanata!" Miyu shouted looking annoyed.

"I'm just stating the truth!" He protested.

"Shut up!" She walked away. Nanami and Aya followed shortly.

"I don't understand that stupid Kanata at all!" Miyu told her friends looking pissed again.

"Hmmm maybe he's just like that."

"But he isn't like this to anyone else.

"Maybe he likes you!" The two laughed. Miyu blushed.

"What! That'll never happen! In fact that's impossible!"

"Well look at you blushing so hard. Maybe you like each other!" They teased her.

"No! I don't like a guy like him! Somebody who's so immature, insensitive, unkind!"

"But you haven't seen through him yet. I mean you didn't give him the chance to show off for you. Besides, some people annoys the person they really like." Nanami said.

"Hmmm… I don't know if I should believe that…"

"Well you know, that's true!" Aya said.

MEANWHILE…

"Kanata!" Santa approached Kanata.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me! They're showing this really cool samurai film!" Santa offered.

"ummm sorry I have to pass…" Kanata turned down the offer and continued to walk home.

MEANWHILE…

"Bye!" Miyu waved goodbye to her friends. She started to climb up the temple stairs.

"I'm home!"

"welcome home Miyu!" Bow Meow greeted. Lou came flying to her.

"Mama!"

"Oh hi Lou! Missed me!" Miyu was playing with Lou.

"Where's Kanata!" The sitter pet asked, noticing Miyu was alone.

"I don't know. I went home before him." Miyu answered playing with Lou.

"Oh I see. C'mon I'm preparing dinner already. Why don't you sit down and have tea."

"I'd love to!"

MEANWHILE…

"Hi Kanata-kun…" Christine appeared in front of Kanata.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Uhhh nothing…" He went on walking. She followed.

"I see… but I know something's bothering you…" She smiled. Kanata stopped at a flower shop.

"Oh are you gonna buy flowers!" Chris asked.

"Umm no…" Kanata said. But he went inside the shop.

"Then what are you gonna do! Make me a bouquet!" Christine said. Fantasizing again.

" It's better to grow the flowers I will be giving to the girls. Kanata remembered what Nazoumu said.

"Excuse me do you have flower seeds?" Kanata asked the person in the flower shop.

"Yeah we have but they were bought already. All we have is this daisy seeds." The lady replied.

"That would be fine." He said and purchased the daisy seeds.

"So you're planning to give me daisies!" Chris said.

"Excuse me I have to go." Kanata said goodbye.

"Bye Kanata!" Christine walked happily thinking he'll give her the daisies.

Kanata reached home…

"I'm home!"

"Hi Kanata" Bow Meow said.

"Papa!" Lou flew to his arms. Miyu was behind Bow Meow.

"Hi Lou! Hi Miyu…" He turned to Miyu and blushed. Miyu blushed too.

"Hi…" She turned and went back to the dinning room.

"What are those seeds for!" Bow Meow noticed the daisy seeds Kanata is holding.

"Uhhhmmm Nothing…" Kanata went to his room.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Papa…!" Lou flew outside because he saw Kanata busy.

"Hi Lou." Kanata turned to the baby who's half asleep.

"Papa…? Daichy?"

"That's right. You're one smart baby!" Kanata looked happy. He was planting the daisy seeds some place where it won't be noticed right away.

"Mama!" Lou asked Kanata.

"Shhh..." He told the baby.

A FEW DAY HAVE PASSED…

"Finally!" Kanata went out with Lou one Sunday morning to pick the daisies. They bloomed already.

"Lyou!" Lou called his papa to look at him with a flower headband on.

"Wow you look so cute." Kanata smiled. He picked daisies enough to make a daisy arrangement. (something like that)

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hi little Miyu!" Nazoumu greeted one morning holding three roses to her face.

"Good morning." She smiled and took the three roses.

"You look jolly again…" Kanata teased.

"Who asked you…?" Miyu looked annoyed. She went to her seat to find a daisy with a note under it.

'open your locker after school…'

AFTER SCHOOL…

"Miyu! Why are you hurrying up to your locker?" Nanami asked. Miyu opened her locker to see a bouquet of daisies arranged romantically with another letter.

"WOW! Miyu has a lot of fans!" Aya said. Seeing the letter.

'go to the Saionji temple.'

"Wow and he even gave you daisies" Nanami said.

"She's so lucky! Roses from Nazoumu and now daisies from Mysterious guy!" Aya said.

"I got to go!" Miyu ran off.

AT THE TEMPLE…

She went to the temple to see Lou with a headband full of daisy. And Bow Meow smiling happily. Lou flew to the spot where Kanata planted his daisies.

"I see you found my letter…"

"KANATA! Those daisies are from you!"

"Remember the letter I saw you reading?" Kanata said. Miyu suddenly opened the letter she got from her locker when she was about to change her shoes. She saw that there was a poem inside. A love poem. And the hand writing of the three letters… ARE THE SAME!"

"KANATA!" Miyu exclaimed.

That's it! That's my one shot fanfic! Hehehe hope you all enjoy! Hahaha but you get the whole point right! I'm sorry if it's hard to understand again I suck at writing haha! Please review TNKS!


End file.
